Captain America (Avengeance)
This article, Captain America (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Captain America is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us and is the leader of the Insurgency forces''.'' He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Captain America is considered the First Avenger. Captain America, real name Steve Rogers, was a recipient of the "Super-Soldier Serum" that made him into a stronger, faster soldier. His patriotic heart as well as his unparalleled sense of justice makes him one of the most respected superheroes today. He is a long-time leader of the Avengers, a superhero team dedicated to protecting the world from harm. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro: Cap steps forwards confidently, unclipping his shield off his back and flipping it into his arm before adopting a fighting style. "Ok, let's do this." *Outro: Smiling, Cap turns around and walks around, clipping his shield back on as he leaves the arena before appearing in a SHIELD control room, glancing at an array of possible threats on a large computer screen. Insurgency Costume *Intro: Sounds of fighting off screen leads to a Regime soldier tumbling in, knocked out as an annoyed Cap points at his opponent, either saying "The Regime ends today." if fighting a Regime character or 'We don't have time for this." if otherwise. *Outro: Cap sighs and looks away, saying "If only this could have been avoided." as he leaves. He then appears in an Insurgency hideout, glancing at rotating images of Regime activity in a similar way to his default Outro. Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Quotes Character Ending "Though distraught at having to put down his dear friend, Steve Rogers and the other Insurgents were able to quickly topple the remaining forces of the Regime following Iron Man's removal from power. Captain America had gone from a symbol of liberty to that of resistance. Anxious not to fall to the tempations of leadership, Rogers declined a Presidency offer in the political vacumn. He rather announced his intentions to forge a new team of world-focused Avengers, retiring from full herosim to replace the late Colonel Fury as Director of SHIELD and become the Super Soldier. Through his impartial direction the planet entered a new and enlightened age of peace." Costume Description Default When a deranged Nazi spy shot down Professor Erskine, Steve Rogers of Brooklyn became the first and only successful Super Soldier, legendary hero of World War II and eventually one of the greatest of the Avengers. Insurgency Having seen his longtime friend Tony collapse into madness, Steve Rogers felt it his duty to reclaim America via a small but loyal band of secret insurgents who have vowed to end the dictactorial reign of his former ally. Earth X Having killed the Red Skull, the older disillusioned Steve Rogers abandoned the Avengers shortly before their deaths at the hands of the Absorbing Man. He now patrols New York City with the Falcon and desires to atone for sins long past. Super Soldier When Steve Rogers returned from apparent death by the Red Skull, Bucky Barnes had assumed the identity of Captain America. He has chosen to assume a new covert identity as the Super Soldier as he commands both the Secret Avengers and elements of SHIELD. Colonel America Colonel America was the respected leader of the Avengers and former president of Earth 2149 until an infection spread by a entity from another dimension turned him and his allies into the hungry undead. Rogers now seeks to feed from the final dregs of humanity as he has virtually forgotten his own. US Agent Once a former Captain America, John Walker assumed the identity of US Agent as a West Coast Avenger and Force Works member. Never one to be seen as within Rogers' shadow, Walker has proven himself time again to be a fighter in his own right. Ultimate WW2 Steven Rogers was forged in the troubles of the Great Depression before undertaking the experiment which made him Captain America. Travelling to France with war photographer Bucky Barnes, Rogers leads the allies in the charge against the Axis and the Chitauri allies. Powers and Abilities Captain America has no superhuman powers, but through the Super-Soldier Serum and "Vita-Ray" treatment, he is transformed and his strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. Rogers' body regularly replenishes the super-soldier serum; it does not wear off. The formula enhances all of his metabolic functions and prevents the build-up of weariness in his muscles, giving him endurance far in excess of an ordinary human being. This accounts for many of his extraordinary feats, including bench pressing 1200 pounds (545 kg) and running a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). Furthermore, his enhancements are the reason why he was able to survive being frozen in suspended animation for decades. He is highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. Rogers' battle experience and training make him an expert tactian and an excellent field commander, with his teammates frequently deferring to his orders in battle. Thor has stated that Rogers is one of the very few humans he will take orders from and follow "through the gates of Hades". Rogers' reflexes and senses are extraordinarily keen. He has blended judo, western boxing, kickboxing, and gymnastics into his own unique fighting style and is a master of multiple martial arts. Years of practice with his near-indestructible shield make him able to aim and throw it with almost unerring accuracy. His skill with his shield is such that he can attack multiple targets in succession with a single throw or even cause a boomerang-like return from a throw to attack an enemy from behind. In canon, he is regarded by other skilled fighters as one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Marvel Universe, limited only by his human physique. Although the super-soldier serum is an important part of his strength, Rogers has shown himself still sufficiently capable against stronger opponents, even when the serum has been deactivated reverting him to his pre-Captain America physique. Rogers has vast US Military knowledge and is often shown to be familiar with ongoing, classified Defense Department operations. He is an expert in combat strategy, survival, acrobatics, military strategy, piloting, and demolitions. Despite his high profile as one of the world's most popular and recognizable superheroes, Rogers has a broad understanding of the espionage community, largely through his ongoing relationship with SHIELD. Captain America uses several shields throughout his history, the most prevalent of which is a nigh-indestructible disc-shaped shield made from an experimental alloy of steel and the fictional vibranium. The shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government, from orders of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. This alloy was created by accident and never duplicated, although efforts to reverse-engineer it resulted in the discovery of adamantium. Captain America often uses his shield as an offensive throwing weapon. The legacy of the shield among other comics characters includes the time-traveling mutant superhero Cable telling Captain America that his shield still exists in one of the possible futures; Cable carries it into battle and brandishes it as a symbol. When without his trademark shield, Captain America sometimes uses other shields made from less durable metals such as steel, or even a photonic energy shield designed to mimic a vibranium matrix. Rogers, having relinquished his regular shield to Barnes, carried a variant of the energy shield which can be used with either arm, and used to either block attacks or as an improvised offensive weapon able to cut through metal with relative ease. Much like his vibranium shield, the energy shield can be thrown, including ricocheting off multiple surfaces and returning to his hand. Captain America's uniform is made of a fire-retardant material, and he wears a lightweight, bulletproof "duralumin" scale armour beneath his uniform for added protection. Originally, Rogers' mask was a separate piece of material, but an early engagement had it dislodged, thus almost exposing his identity. To prevent a recurrence of the situation, Rogers modified the mask with connecting material to his uniform, an added benefit of which was extending his armor to cover his previously exposed neck. As a member of the Avengers, Rogers has an Avengers priority card, which serves as a communications device. Captain America has used a custom specialized motorcycle, modified by the S.H.I.E.L.D weapons laboratory, as well as a custom-built battle van, constructed by the Wakanda Design Group with the ability to change its color for disguise purposes (red, white and blue), and fitted to store and conceal the custom motorcycle in its rear section with a frame that allows Rogers to launch from the vehicle riding it. Trivia Gallery Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:Founding Avenger Category:SHIELD Category:Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Category:Characters Category:Created by Derek Metaltron